


You And I Will Be A Tough Act To Follow

by Orange_Coyote



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote
Summary: Steve can't help worrying about the immense amount of pressure Tony faces with the media. In this case, he acts before he thinks. But is that really a surprise?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	You And I Will Be A Tough Act To Follow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/pseuds/AvengersNewB) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> A grandiose amount of gratitude to the moderators of this event! You're all incredible and my life in the server wouldn't be the same without you.  
> A huge thank you to profoundfangirl for cheering this fic! Wouldn't have gotten done without you <3  
> Title is a line from the song "No Surprise" by Daughtry (one of my faves)  
> Prompts that inspired me: First Kiss, Protective!Steve

Steve Rogers had endured his fair share of intrusive reporters and relentless fans. Sure, most people gave him a breadth of space because he was Captain America. Maybe they respected the mantle because their parents -- and in some cases, grandparents -- had grown up with the idea of Captain America as the paragon of decency and purity. Maybe they were just intimidated by his stature. Either way, he wouldn't complain about being left alone.

Tony, on the other hand, didn't receive the same luxury. Everywhere he went the man was tailed by paparazzi, accosted by reporters, approached by fans, and the interactions on social media were above and beyond Steve's reach. Tony gave press conferences, smiled for every camera in his sight line, and always had some witty one liners up his sleeve to bring his audience to a friendly state of mind. Steve couldn't imagine being as graceful as Tony if he were in the same situation.

On some occasions people became aggressive, pushing into personal space or attacking with venomous words. Tony handled those moments just as gracefully, though it riled Steve up inside to see the immature comments slide by. Tony could handle himself, of course he could.

But that didn't lessen Steve's desire to stare them down with his patented glare of disappointment and see them cower as their words slowly faded into silence.

So when such an opportunity presented itself on the red carpet outside the annual Stark Foundation gala, Steve wasn't too surprised when he found himself at Tony's side. Tony, on the other hand? Well.

"Here to be my date for the ball, Cap?"

"Something like that," Steve responded, his eyes set on a reporter who didn't seem to understand the concept of a press line. Everyone else with their badges and microphones were staying behind the barricade with no problems.

"Cap? Rogers? Steve."

Steve shifted his gaze back to Tony. "Sorry?"

Tony narrowed his eyes, his expression sharp and focused in a second. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Sounds fake, but okay."

"I don't know if I understood that reference."

"Mr. Stark! Over here, please!"

Tony spared the woman a glance and a smile before returning his attention to Steve. "Just stand there and look pretty. I'll do the talking."

"By all means," Steve replied, sweeping his arms out in a gesture of invitation.

Tony went from one reporter to the next, suave as ever. Steve followed along silently, keeping a small distance between himself and Tony. He didn't want to be involved, but he wanted to be nearby just in case.

After forty minutes they finally approached the man who'd given Steve reason to be suspicious. The man's smile was reminiscent of a moray eel, and his demeanor seemed just as slippery.

"Steve, fix your face."

"What?"

"You look like you just ate a pound of lemons," Tony murmured softly enough for just Steve to hear.

Steve relaxed his features, suddenly remembering the multitude of cameras pointed in their direction. "Right. Sorry."

Steve zoned out as Tony began his usual spiel with the reporter. He tuned in abruptly when the conversation took an odd turn.

"Never had any luck with love, have you now? Must be a hit on your self-confidence. The great Tony Stark can't even keep a relationship."

"Ha. I like to think I've learned something from each of those wonderful people. Kindness, patience. The art of making a perfectly stirred martini."

"But surely it must hit you at times? The fear of being alone for the rest of your life, no one beside you when you find yourself on your deathbed."

Steve ground his teeth behind the polite plastic smile stretching his lips. This person was going way too far. Possibly even worse than Christine Everhart, which wasn't something Steve thought possible. He instinctively took a step closer to Tony.

Tony's press smile sharpened at the edges. "I don't see that happening. Though I do appreciate your concern, did you have any actual questions for me?"

"I have more than - "

Steve slid his arm across Tony's shoulders and smoothly interrupted whatever garbage about to leave the man's mouth. "Tony, are you ready to go in?"

Tony frowned for a split second before his eyes sparkled and his body went lax beneath Steve's weight. "Yes, please."

"What happened to the redhead?" the reporter persisted, though Steve and Tony had both turned away. "Dumped you already? Not that I'd blame her. Who would ever want to put up with Tony Stark?"

Tony opened his mouth -- to say something scathing, Steve was sure -- and moved to face the reporter once more. Steve could feel all the eyes on them. His blood thrummed in his eardrums. Hand sliding down to the base of Tony's neck, Steve did the one thing he promised himself he'd never do: he kissed Tony Stark.

Tony's lips were somehow softer than Steve had imagined. Maybe there would be a next time -- would there be a next time? -- and he'd be able to sink into it for a while. Truly relish having Tony in his arms. Even with lips numb from nerves and his fingers spasming against Tony's nape, it was easily the most explosive Steve had ever felt. As quickly as it began, Steve forced himself to pull away.

"Time to go inside, sweetheart."

"Yeah. Right." Steve couldn't resist a small smile as Tony spluttered. "Yes. Of course. Let's go."

As they walked through the threshold beneath the heat of wildly flashing cameras, Steve couldn't help but wonder if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life or the best decision he could have ever hoped for.


End file.
